


An Old Tale

by TheterrorIndustry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Explicit not for the sex, Family Issues, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Turning, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheterrorIndustry/pseuds/TheterrorIndustry
Summary: Thor e Loki sono destinati alla disgrazia e al dolore, ma al contempo benedetti dall'immortalità.Per colpa di una profezia si legano l'un l'altro, creando una relazione malata che attraverserà le epoche e portando al delirio tutti gli umani che incroceranno il loro cammino.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

_Dove stai andando?_

Il tono inquisitorio non lo spaventava oramai da molti anni, ma quello sguardo riusciva ancora a dargli i brividi. Come un solo occhio potesse mettere così in soggezione era quasi inspiegabile.

_A caccia_ , Thor rallentò il passo giusto il necessario per aggiustare l’arco sulle spalle. Da giovane aveva sempre avuto timore del padre, ma in età adulta i sentimenti verso il vecchio sembravano essere peggiorati, fino ad arrivare a evitarlo attivamente quando poteva. Era teso e non aspettava altro che scappare via da quella stanza, fuori, nei boschi, con l’unica compagnia che desiderava. Loki.

Alzò velocemente lo sguardo da terra per scrutare suo padre: curvo dagli anni e dalle razzie, Odino si aggrappava al trono in legno come un avvoltoio ad una carcassa, tanto che le dita avevano creato solchi profondi nei braccioli. I capelli lunghi e bianchi oramai gli conferivano un aspetto più trasandato che imponente, mentre la lunga cicatrice che gli solcava il lato destro del viso, causa della sua parziale cecità, faceva sembrare la pelle come carta stropicciata. Spettro di un’antica gloria. 

_Dovresti aiutare tuo fratello che sta affrontando un periodo importante,_ sapeva che tasti stava andando a toccare Odino, ciò da cui Thor voleva scappare: Baldr, il figlio perfetto, ubbidiente e deciso, un ottimo successore, come di lì a poco sarebbe successo. Thor lo amava ed era orgoglioso, ma non riusciva a capire come la sua presenza avrebbe in qualsiasi modo migliorato la situazione o aiutato il fratello. C’era una schiera di persone pronte a dargli man forte per accaparrarsi la simpatia del futuro jarl. 

Il passaggio del trono era un grande avvenimento e ciò rendeva impossibile stare vicino ad Odino. Il vecchio si faceva sempre più nervoso, visto che eventi nefasti lo riempivano di preoccupazioni: una fitta nebbia attanagliava il villaggio ormai da dodici giorni; alcune mucche erano state trovate morte senza apparente spiegazione e delle galline decapitate venivano giornalmente rinvenute intorno alle case; un vecchio era sparito nel nulla e solo qualche ora prima avevano recuperato il suo corpo con segni di morsi, graffi e non un arto integro. Con questa situazione la famiglia dello jarl doveva sembrare più unita che mai e sicuramente vedere il secondogenito scorrazzare per i boschi non dava l'idea di unione e stabilità.

_Ora non riesco sto andando a caccia, come ti ho già detto,_ ringhiò le ultime parole _._

Odino si mosse impercettibilmente e anche in quel modo riusciva a far percepire alla perfezione la delusione e le aspettative che il figlio degenere aveva distrutto: andare a caccia era una scusa; a 25 anni senza moglie; l’unico interesse era scorrazzare per i boschi e portare indietro cervi e conigli morti; non voglio che ti veda con _lui_ ; prima eri così socievole; perché devi frequentare quella famiglia; non partecipi abbastanza alla vita politica del villaggio; perché devi frequentare il figlio di quel pazzo; rimani nel villaggio ad aiutare tuo fratello; morirai a stare vicino a quel reietto.

_A cacciare dove?_

_Secondo te?_ Disse sarcastico, alzando le mani e sentendo già le orecchie ronzare per la serie di urli che sarebbe arrivata. 

_Nel bosco!_ Odino alzò improvvisamente la voce, sbattendo il pugno sul bracciolo, _Immagino non da solo! Con lui vero?_

_Da solo!_ Urlò a sua volta Thor, _non posso decidere chi incontrare e chi no_ . Voleva sbattere tutto a terra e afferrare il vecchio per il collo fino ad ucciderlo. Quanto avrebbe voluto vederlo esalare l’ultimo respiro. _Cosa vuoi fare? Impedire alla gente di cacciare per non farmi incontrare con chissà chi?_

_Non con uno qualsiasi, ma con quel ragazzo! Piccolo bastardo maledetto! Quante volte devo ripeter-_

_Ripetere quanto lo maledici ogni giorno? Di quanto odi Laufey? Conosco a memoria tutto quello che hai da dire_ _e sono anche stanco di continuare a sentirlo._

_Non mancarmi di rispetto in questo modo!_ Odino divenne paonazzo. A fatica cercò di alzarsi, le gambe rigide, _Ci sono persone a cui è meglio non stare vicino, e voi due ne siete un esempio! Potete vivere le vostre vite ma separati. Non andare più a trovarlo, Thor,_ abbassò il tono della voce, _ascoltami_.

Thor, si fermò. Il vecchio aveva già provato più volte a dissuaderlo con la gentilezza, ma aveva sempre fallito. Quel giorno però il ragazzo tentennò: era da quando la nebbia aveva ricoperto tutto che non vedeva Loki e iniziava a sentirsi solo, abbandonato, un reietto.

_Non avermi tra i piedi farà solo bene all'immagine di Baldr_ , disse guardando il muro.

_Thor i paesani non capiscono, non puoi farti-_ Il biondo lo fermò con lo sguardo.

Odino lo guardò a lungo per poi risedersi sul trono in legno, alzò una mano e sussurrò, _Torna prima che cali la notte._ La porta si chiuse.

Si mosse a passo svelto per le viuzze del villaggio per uscire il più velocemente possibile dai suoi confini. A malapena guardava i dintorni tanto che due persone, spaventate, si dovettero scansare, urlandogli dietro. Al limitare della foresta, una vecchia sull’uscio di casa lo salutò: _Salve Thor! Salute al Cadavere! Salute al padrone dei vermi!,_ ridendo sguaiata sputò a terra, ma Thor continuò a camminare. Senza voltarsi si inoltrò nella foresta e la nebbia lo inghiottì. 

* * *

Quando la nebbia era calata così all’improvviso lui e Thor si erano visti solo il giorno prima. Forse già al tempo Laufey se n’era accorto ma non aveva detto nulla. Fu solo quando la nebbia superò il 7° giorno e gli strani avvenimenti continuavano a creare panico nella popolazione che suo padre scoppiò di rabbia. L’aveva trascinato fuori dalla casa e picchiato con foga. 

_Tutto questo è colpa vostra!_ gli aveva urlato _Lui e quel miscredente del padre_ , _loro ci hanno ridotti a vivere qui lontano da tutti e tu continui ad incontrare quel bastardo_ . Quando iniziava quei discorsi Loki non rispondeva, guardava per terra e aspettava che finisse di sfogarsi. Per tutto il tempo si copriva la nuca per evitare che la ciocca bionda, regalatagli da Thor, spuntasse e andasse ad alimentare l’ira del padre. Alla fine l’aveva rinchiuso nel pollaio insieme alle galline, _fino a quando questa nebbia non scomparirà e gli dei si saranno calmati_ , aveva detto scuro in volto. La devozione di Laufey lo accecava, fino ad impedirgli di guardare chiaramente ciò che lo circondava. 

Non vivevano male, anzi, da quando si erano spostati fuori dal villaggio tutte le carovane di venditori ambulanti avevano iniziato a fare tappa fissa da loro, potevano raggiungere i vari negozi per comprare ciò che serviva e, infine, molte persone visitavano ancora Laufey per conoscere il loro futuro, sotto compenso. Era un odio profondo che alimentava quel disprezzo. Le motivazioni potevano esserci, anzi c’erano, ma oramai erano passati anni e, secondo Loki, non ne valeva più la pena.

Durante quella lunga permanenza tra le galline aveva pensato più volte a come poter contattare Thor e il colpo di fortuna era stata proprio una piccola carovana di mercanti. Quando erano arrivati alle porte della loro casa, agitati e provati dal viaggio, Laufey aveva dovuto chiede l’aiuto di Loki. Li avevano sfamati e abbeverato i buoi da traino, a loro volta erano stati ripagati con cibo essiccato e dei ninnoli che avevano attratto lo sguardo avido del vecchio. 

_Dovresti farmi un favore_ , aveva sussurrato alle orecchie di un ragazzo mentre suo padre era intento a raccontare agli ospiti storie di dei e draug, _domani quando arriverete al villaggio cerca un ragazzo di nome Thor, è il secondogenito dello jarl, digli di incontrarci tra 3 giorni nel bosco_. Lasciato scivolare del denaro nelle mani del mercante, quest’ultimo gli l’occhiolino e aveva ripreso ad ascoltare Laufey.

Per tutto il tempo aveva sperato intensamente che Thor avesse ricevuto il messaggio. 

Dopo 3 giorni Loki era lì, ad accendere il fuoco e bearsi di quel calore per qualche secondo. La luce del falò a malapena riusciva a dare abbastanza visibilità al letto del fiume solo qualche metro più avanti. Andava bene così, appena Thor l'avrebbe raggiunto avrebbero cancellato le loro tracce e si sarebbero spostati poco più a nord in una grotta nascosta. 

Sentì dei passi, era arrivato Thor. Lo avrebbe come al solito accolto con un sorrisetto strafottente e il tono canzonatorio di averlo fatto aspettare, ma quando si voltò la sua espressione si rabbuiò. Non c’era nessuno alle sue spalle. Era certo di aver sentito la presenza di qualcuno, i passi sul terreno e la sensazione di essere osservato intensamente. 

_Loki!_ La voce rauca di Thor lo scosse. Si girò sorpreso, guardò il biondo stupito per un attimo e gli sorrise. _Ti ho sorpreso questa volta_ , rise, _guarda che faccia lugubre_ , si avvicinò a passo svelto e circondò Loki con le braccia, stringendolo a sé. Il moro lo strinse a sua volta, quasi affondando le unghie nelle spalle dell’altro. Ora c’era Thor e sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma il pensiero continuava ad andare su quei passi e la sensazione così chiara di essere osservato. Si strinse più forte contro il biondo: come quella volta gli dei cercavano di mandargli dei messaggi? Un’altro presagio?

_Ti sei fatto aspettare_ , rise sornione, riprendendosi in fretta, _dovresti essere tu ad aspettarmi._

_Ho avuto una piccola discussione con lo jarl_ , rispose piano, _però ho fatto il prima possibile, visto?_ Thor sembrava prendere nuova vita in compagnia di Loki. Era più attivo, più ricettivo, veloce, agile, meno rabbioso, la migliore versione di sé stesso. Se solo suo padre l’avesse visto in quel momento, non si sarebbe più opposto ai loro incontri. Tutto sarebbe finalmente tornato come una volta. 

Anche Loki dal canto suo era meno nervoso, meno vendicativo e poco propenso alle sue risposte taglienti, senza le sue manie di persecuzione e quella continua fissazione di essere abbandonato da un momento all’altro. Thor strinse ancora una volta Loki, si scostò, gli baciò la fronte e scese sulle sue labbra. Era qui con lui, tutto il resto poteva svanire.

* * *

Avevano velocemente spento il fuoco e, dopo aver camminato mezz’ora, erano entrati nella “loro” grotta. Un antro profondo e buio che non erano riusciti ad esplorare completamente, ma dall’apertura talmente ampia che permetteva di accendere un fuoco e preparare un giaciglio. L’unico motivo della sua segretezza era la difficoltà ad individuarla a causa della fitta vegetazione. Quando erano arrivati quella volta gli arbusti che parzialmente coprivano l’entrata sembravano essersi smossi, ma probabilmente un animale aveva trovato rifugio. Si assicurarono, fin quando la grotta lo permetteva, di essere soli e poi ritornarono verso l’uscita.

Avevano passato lì tutto il giorno, parlando, ridendo, baciandosi e scopando per poi addormentarsi e ricominciare tutto daccapo. La nebbia aveva attenuato la luce e aveva fatto in modo di perdere quasi completamente la cognizione del tempo. Ogni volta che Thor gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, che lo aveva spinto a terra, abbracciato e baciato, Loki aveva sentito uno sguardo addosso. Era riuscito egregiamente a dissimulare e fortunatamente la sensazione si era via via sempre più attenuata ogni volta che la pelle dei biondo sfiorava la sua. Era solo un refuso dallo strano evento nel bosco, si era detto.

Si rifugiarono sotto le pesanti coperte in pelle e tessuto, dopo ore passate a saziare qualsiasi loro sete. Chiusero entrambi gli occhi, madidi di sudore, soddisfatti, felici, fronte contro fronte, le labbra vicinissime. 

Stavano per cadere in un sonno profondo, quando un rumore li svegliò. Non un rumore qualsiasi, ma un passo di un essere umano. Solo uno, forse persino lo strisciare di un singolo piede tra i piccoli sassi in fondo alla grotta. Sembrava lontanissimo ma il cuore di Loki prese a battere più forte. Anni di allenamenti, razzie e caccie avevano creato due uomini reattivi e svelti, sempre pronti alla battaglia e al contrattacco, ma che quella volta decisero entrambi di rimanere immobili. Fu una strana risposta al pericolo per loro, ma erano terrorizzati.

Thor schiuse gli occhi per incontrare quelli semiaperti di Loki che lentamente mosse le pupille da destra a sinistra, tenendole sempre basse: alle spalle di Thor, verso la profondità della grotta non c’era nulla, ma era proprio da lì che il rumore si era propagato; sembrava non esserci nessuno, ma entrambi avvertivano una presenza, uno sguardo insistente, un pericolo imminente.

Lasciò i muscoli rilassati e si aggiustò nel giaciglio, spostandosi leggermente in alto per avvicinarsi alla spada. Avvertì il moro muovere il braccio per prendere lo scramasax tra i suoi vestiti. Per la prima volta Thor si sentì sinceramente spaventato, c’era qualcosa che non andava in quello sguardo. Una bestia li avrebbe già attaccati mentre un essere umano si sarebbe già palesato o già derubati, quella cosa invece li stava fissando ancora e il suo sguardo faceva rabbrividire. Con l’altra mano sfiorò la coscia nuda di Loki che gli rispose spingendola contro le sue dita. Qualsiasi cosa fosse l’avrebbero affrontata e uccisa, fianco a fianco, come sempre. 

Scattarono fuori dalle coperte, armi sguainate e occhi spalancati. Thor lanciò un grido intimidatorio, ma andò a vuoto. Non c’era nulla. La sensazione era svanita.

_L’avevi sentito anche tu?_ sibilò Loki, i muscoli tesi, _era un passo umano, qualcuno ci stava osservando_. Quella sensazione che aveva avuto nel mezzo del bosco si era presentata nuovamente e più forte. La sua mente lavorava ma non sembrava trovare spiegazione: draug? premonizioni? degli Dei volevano comunicare con loro? Allora perché anche Thor lo aveva percepito? Tra i due Loki era più vicino al mondo spirituale, mentre Thor aveva faticato per anni a raggiungere la comprensione della sfera emotiva umana. Forse i loro padri avevano deciso definitivamente di mettere fine alla loro disubbidienza e avevano inviato un assassino. Nessuna di quelle motivazioni sembrava soddisfare Loki.

Thor abbassò leggermente l’arma e si girò verso l’entrata della grotta, nulla. Si voltò nuovamente verso Loki e stava per parlare quando sentì ricomparire ancora più forte quella sensazione e il sentore che qualcosa fosse in piedi dietro di lui. Vide il moro gridare e alzare lo scramasax verso ciò che era alle sue spalle. Tese i muscoli per allontanarsi, ma prima che potesse fare altro un fitto buio li avvolse e caddero a terra con un tonfo. 

* * *

La nebbia, quella notte, era diventata talmente fitta che difficilmente si potevano distinguere i contorni delle case vicine. Quello era sicuramente il giorno peggiore da quando tutto era iniziato. Una strana sensazione si era fatto largo tra la piccola popolazione quando il sole era calato ed era stata talmente intensa che Baldr aveva proposto di riunire dentro l’enorme sala del trono tutti gli abitanti. Odino aveva accettato accondiscendente.

_Perché gli dei non ci benedicono con del vento? Che maledizione ci hanno lanciato? Gli dei ci hanno abbandonato. Non possiamo continuare così._ I brusii erano tanti e Baldr passava tra la gente per calmare gli animi. Infine, aveva proposto ciò che il vecchio jarl pensava di non poter mai accettare. _Portiamo qui Laufey, padre,_ gli aveva detto appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, _una guida spirituale aiuterebbe sicuramente_. Non seppe perché ma cedette. 

Aveva mandato due guardie a prelevare Laufey e quando era arrivato, Odino, aveva sentito le viscere contorcersi. Il bastardo sembrava soddisfatto. Fu accolto da Baldr, e la gente li circondò immediatamente in qualche modo rincuorati. Odino decise che non si sarebbe nemmeno avvicinato. 

Laufey, aveva iniziato a sovrastare i brusii della gente con i suoi monologhi: _Abbiamo fatto adirare gli dei_ aveva iniziato a bassa voce, _sacrifici sono necessari e gli animali non bastano più, sono state già reclamate vite umane_ . Di proposito spostò lo sguardo su Odino quando pronunciò frasi come _ci siamo allontanati dagli Dei, pensiamo di conoscere tutto ma dobbiamo essere umili, il volere degli dei è ineluttabile_.

Si perse nel farfugliare dello stregone. La stanze sembrò farsi buia e i rumori diventavano tutt’uno. Non gli era mai capitata una cosa del genere, vivere queste sensazioni così confuse, come se la sua mente lo stesse spingendo ad andare altrove. Improvvisamente si destò da quelle sensazioni insensate e la sentì: una leggera fitta al petto, un tuffo al cuore. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, i rumori si rifecero nitidi e la sala sembrò illuminarsi di nuova luce.

_Thor_ , sussurrò tra sé. 

Thor non era lì.

Thor e Loki non erano lì. 

Alzò di scatto la testa e trovò subito gli occhi di Laufey, Baldr aveva preso a parlare al posto suo. Il volto dello stregone doveva essere lo specchio del suo, impaurito e attraversato da una smorfia di dolore.

Era successo. 

Era successo e loro ormai non potevano più fare nulla.

  
 _Oh Thor_ , mormorò e si prese il viso tra le mani.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando si era svegliato per la prima volta, aveva pianto. Una grandissima tristezza lo aveva pervaso e la consapevolezza di essere morto gli aveva stretto il cuore. Non c'era più nulla da fare. Il corpo gli doleva come non mai, mille spilli sembravano conficcati nelle vene e si muovevano ad ogni spasmo. Ruthven aveva ucciso molti uomini ma non aveva mai provato così tanta paura, come guerriero non poteva provarne.

Poi aveva sentito quella voce così melodiosa e la calma aveva preso il sopravvento. Tra le ombre della parziale cecità aveva intravisto la figura morbida di una donna, i capelli a solleticargli la faccia.

Madre.

Era la Madre.

Non era più un uomo, gli aveva sussurrato accarezzandogli i capelli lunghi, ora era eterno e per l'eternità sarebbe stato suo figlio.

Quella donna, Merneith, dalla pelle scura e il viso dolce, lo accudì, lontano da tutto ciò a lui conosciuto: le colline verdeggianti erano state sostituite da distese aride, dal caldo soffocante e dal gelo insostenibile della notte. Dieci anni c’erano voluti per il suo risveglio e nel mentre sua Madre, amorevolmente, l’aveva trasportato fin nella sua terra.

Quanto aveva viaggiato quella donna per trovarlo? Aveva aspettato dieci anni per lui. Non era mai stato amato così intensamente. Nemmeno nella sua vecchia vita.

Così Ruthven aveva iniziato a vagare sulla terra per anni, se non secoli. Aveva visto imperi nascere e sgretolarsi con sua madre ad accompagnarlo e nutrirlo. Gli insegnò tutto del mondo e dell’umanità di cui aveva fatto parte: come ammaliare, integrarsi in nuove culture, apprendere nuove lingue, conversare, ingannare, nascondersi, confondersi, nutrirsi e uccidere. Nemmeno i saggi del suo vecchio villaggio avevano una tale conoscenza.

Dopo 200 anni, mentre guardavano Babilonia cadere e bruciare, sua Madre gli disse che era il momento, dovevano separarsi, era ora di creare una sua famiglia.

Separarsi da Merneith aveva fatto crescere in lui quel senso di solitudine e, dopo altri cento anni, si decise: voleva dei figli. Sua Madre ne aveva avuti tanti e non voleva essere da meno, almeno due.

Cercarli nelle città che si stavano affollando sempre di più era rischioso, sarebbe dovuto rimanere fermo per molto tempo nello stesso posto ed era sicuramente il modo più facile per farsi notare. Poi i costumi erano sempre più decadenti e le persone sempre più maliziose e stupide. Alla fine, era riuscito a trovare quel villaggio così tranquillo e arretrato in confronto al resto del mondo che conosceva, non se ne ricordava il nome o non ci aveva fatto nemmeno caso. Era perfetto.

Era diventato un’ombra silenziosa, aspettando il momento giusto, i figli giusti. Sempre nascosto al limitare del villaggio e nel bosco, in quella grotta così spaziosa.

Poi un giorno li aveva visti: due bambini giocare nel bosco, rincorrendosi e lanciando in aria le foglie in quell’autunno così mite. Si era innamorato prima di quel bambino piccolo e magro, i già lunghi capelli a incorniciare il viso e un broncio sempre sulle labbra. L’altro era forse un po’ più grande, biondo e sorridente, che si atteggiava da piccolo guerriero. Erano loro. Li aveva visti crescere piano piano. Quando litigavano era Thor il primo a porgere la guancia, ad avvicinarsi con la testa bassa, mentre Loki girava la testa dall’altra parte guardando di sottecchi. Era un manipolatore provetto.

Che coppia perfetta, aveva pensato, sarebbe un peccato dividerli.

Poi successe una sera di novembre: Loki era svenuto e aveva urlato frasi che per Ruthven avevano avuto poco senso, una profezia?

Non ne aveva mai sentito una.

Thor lo aveva stretto a sé, cadaverico in volto, e lo aveva portato di nuovo al villaggio, confuso e spaventato.

Non vennero per molti mesi. Quando finalmente li rivide insieme sembravano cauti, attenti a non urlare o ridere troppo forte, sempre guardandosi alle spalle.

Ancora più vicini, isolati, ancora più dipendenti.

Ora bisognava aspettare il momento in cui avrebbero raggiunto ma maturità fisica necessaria per renderli eternamente perfetti.

E così passarono altri 10 anni.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mini capitolo di passaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia principalmente scritta per me stessa, dopo anni lontana dal fandom.   
> Volevo provare a condividerla.
> 
> Aggiornerò saltuariamente.


End file.
